


Veronica's Furry Adventures

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, Furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica becomes enamored with a stack of comics about talking animals, and engages the rest of the gang in her furry shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veronica's Furry Adventures

“You still reading that samurai bunny comic?” Six asks, stirring at the pot of beans over the campfire. None of that canned prewar crap, for goodness’ sake-- actual beans traded from Mick and Ralph’s, with some onion and scavenged jalapeno peppers for kick.

“Yeah!” Veronica says, nose inches from the panels. The sharp-sour smell of old ink rises as she turns the page, though the book is in remarkably good condition considering the age. “It’s really cool! Adventures and magic and the animals are just so _cute_!”

“Doesn’t it seem kinda a gimmick though? I mean, if the art or story can’t stand up on its own, just draw animal ears on everybody.”

“No! Not these! Like, see how cute and, well, _foxy_ this one lady is?” Veronica sits up so quickly she lists to the side, throwing one hand out to catch herself. The other keeps the comic-- the _graphic novel_ , Veronica would be quick to correct-- safely above ground-level. “It’s like saying that people draw cartoons because they can’t do realism! There’s a whole bunch of emotions and nuance you can express more vividly using a cartoon animal as the basis-- see this rhino, how it makes him look even bigger next to the stray dog mercenary? Or how the fox-lady’s all tiny but cunning next to the honorable bunny?” Breathlessly flipping through the book, jabbing her fingers down on each panel, it takes Veronica a few moments to realize Six is holding back laughter.

“Well, _laugh_ then! I think they’re cute!”

“Never said they weren’t.”

* * *

 

From then on, whenever they scav through abandoned houses or bunkers-- and even once, to Veronica’s squealing delight, a dusty old comic-shop whose radroach inhabitants luckily limited their gnawing to the dog-eared smutty comics section-- Six takes the time to pick through for more talking animal comics. The bunny samurai series remains one of Veronica’s cherished favorites, but lady-focused comics-- specifically ladies loving ladies, even if the little cartoons rarely go beyond holding hands or kissing-- start getting a better response.

Once, flipping to a mouse-girl pin-up captioned “Oy! I like me some _cheese_ cake!” Six asks, “Does this kind of stuff turn you on?”

“Mm? Dunno. Does it matter? I just think it’s super-cute.”

“No worries. Just trying to figure out how weird it would be if I asked Lily to make a kitty onesie--”

“ _Could we_?!”

* * *

 

Finally, after much deliberation, they decide not to ask Lily to make a kitty onesie.

Mostly because Veronica has decided that she’d much rather be a polecat.

“Because if it’s gonna be an animal, it’s gotta be _me_ ,” she says earnestly, eyes bright and voice rising with excitement. “Like, my _persona_. My furry persona. My--”

“-- _fursona,_ ” Six finishes for her.

“Yes! So!” Veronica starts scribbling, soft lead pencil down to a stub in her crabby grip. “Polecat, see? They’re cute and small little critters from holes in the ground--”

“--with a love of shiny things--”

“That’s a raccoon! But see? I could get a little hood with the eye markings on it! Pull it low over my head, so it won’t feel too different from my traveling gear!” Veronica finishes triumphantly.

“I’ll give this to Lily.”

* * *

 

Arcade crosses his ankles, leaning to murmur in Six’s ear. “Don’t you find this a little ridiculous?”

“Now c’mon, they’re having fun,” Six says indulgently. A smile drifts across her face, watching Veronica and Boone huddle together over a sheet of paper, pencils in their hands and sketching out the adventures of Veronica the Polecat and Boone the…. well, that one keeps changing. Boone tried drawing something-or-other but after Veronica declared that it looked like a potato, they went through a string of other attempts. Boone the Potato, Boone the Dinky the Dino, Boone the Jelly-Bean Shaped Furry Thing, and finally settling on Boone the Capybara because flipping through an illustrated Encyclopedia Brittanica led Veronica to declare the capybara as ‘the most potato of animals.’

Veronica is already wearing her new onesie, occasionally wriggling to squeeze her tail. Lily had done her best with the outfit for her ‘Jimmy,’ and offered to make more for Jimmy’s little friends.

“They are fully grown adults talking about which talking animal they’d be.”

“You’re just cranky because you’re a grouchy duck,” Veronica says without looking up.

Arcade slouches against the table, using his middle finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Then what, pray tell, is Six?”

“Deathclaw. But fluffy! Cute.” Veronica tears her attention away from the comic in progress. “Named… Vixen. With a little bow on each of her precious horns.”

“You’re just jealous that my fursona is cooler than yours,” Six calls after Arcade’s retreating back.

* * *

 

“You are all fucking ridiculous,” Cass declares, arms akimbo as she surveys the shameless Veronica, unashamed Boone, and deeply regretful Arcade all arrayed in their new outfits. Veronica the Polecat-definitely-not-a-raccoon, Boone the Capybara, and Arcade the Duck (with a feather sticking out of one ear from where Veronica ‘helpfully’ assisted him into his costume) would have been joined by Six the Vixen Deathclaw except for Lily’s lack of progress on lightweight material for the horns and claws.

“And isn’t it great?” Veronica beams, tucking her hood snug about her face and punching the air.

Cass continues mocking them all through dinner, her first beer, her second beer, but by the time she gets to the whiskey she’s extolling the virtues of Michael Angelo’s side business in tail plugs and exotic willies.

“Like, it’s like dress-up. But for your _cock_. Say you wanna pretend you’re a real bad dragon…”

* * *

 

Six goes to bed after rescuing Raul from Boone’s deadpan and tone-deaf recitation of his capybara’s backstory, tucking herself beside Veronica. They lie together in the dark, facing one another with legs tangled and Veronica’s cheek pressed to Six’s breastbone.

“Nah, it’s not really that weird,” Six says, warm and soothing with her fingers stroking the back of Veronica’s neck. “Raul was saying that before the bombs fell, there were whole communities of furry fans. They had conventions, even put together an online archive of these sort of things.”

“Really?” Even in the dark room, Six can catch the sparkle off Veronica’s eyes. “Do you think we can…?”

And Six weighs the difficulties of getting a working computer, the caps and time and sheer amount of road she’d have to travel to get it set up and find the parts or the experts…

But it’s nothing next to the warmth of Veronica’s smile. “Sure. Just gimme some time.”


End file.
